Best Man
by AGiraffeNamedMustard
Summary: Kendall is getting married to his high school sweetheart: Logan. But James has been in love with him forever. But standing up there as his best man is the last straw and he blurts out that he slept with Logan and suddenly Kendall wants nothing to do with him. So James is forced to become his best friend, and maybe more, all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, so first things first, this is not my first piece of fan fiction, nor is it my first piece of fan fiction for Big Time Rush. It is however my first piece on this account, under this name. So yeah. Secondly, I'm not entirely sure where this story is going to go just yet, so bear with me if you like it and it takes a while for me to update. Since I don't have this one planned, like I normally do with my stories, it'll take some time for me to post updates. That being said, please don't be discouraged by that fact. The odds of me finishing it are high, and I will probably produce other things while this one is in the works. But I just wanted to get it out there before I decided it was crap and never showed it to you guys in the first place. So…I guess all that is left is to read it so, please enjoy.

* * *

For Kendall the problem started on the day that he was supposed to get married. For James the problem started when they were twelve years old. James should have known that his actions were just going to lead down a road filled with nothing but trouble, but he couldn't stand there beside his best friend and pretend like what he was about to do wasn't going to kill James. He had stood by for the better part of eleven years and watched Kendall Knight love someone that wasn't him. So, really, with that in mind, could he really be blamed for his actions?

But now, he was standing here in the pouring rain, watching the shrinking form of the love of his life walk away from him. James had gotten him into one big mess this time around, and now there was no Kendall to help sort it out.

* * *

_Two Hours Earlier…_

* * *

"Kendall," James said with a chuckle, "you really need to calm down. I'm trying to fix your tie, but I can't if you keep bouncing around." For probably the ninth time, James pressed his hands lightly on Kendall's shoulders to stop the current bounce he was doing now before reaching down to straighten the tie that had taken a good half hour for James to tie in the first place because of the soon to be newlywed.

Kendall sighed, "I'm sorry James, I just…I've been waiting for this since I got down on one knee. If I had known that planning a wedding was going to make me even more nervous than actually proposing I never would have done it."

The pretty boy gulped and his eyes flickered down for a second and he stepped away from Kendall. "Don't say that. We all know you would have married Logan one way or another." James hated those words, but that was what he had been telling himself from the moment that Kendall had called him to ask his help in searching for an engagement ring.

James shook the thoughts of self-pity out of his head and looked up at Kendall and instantly painted one of his brightest smiles on his face. "You look incredible Kendall." And the blonde really did. While most of the smiles James had on his face today were fake, that statement certainly wasn't. He had always known that Kendall cleaned up well, but seeing him like this and beaming from ear to ear was really just the topper on the cake.

"Oh," James said suddenly, "I have something for you." He dug into his pocket and produced a length of colored and intertwined string.

Kendall's eyes, if at all possible, brightened even more and he reached out for the object. "You made me a lucky bracelet for today," he asked looking down at it.

The lucky bracelet was something that James had learned how to make when he was eleven and had broken his leg at hockey practice. It had been a silly gesture back then, but he had ended up giving it to Kendall and saying that it was to bring him luck at the next game since he couldn't be there. When they won the game, Kendall declared it was because of the bracelet. And so, for every hockey season, Kendall had demanded a new bracelet from James and refused to allow it to fall off until the season was over. One year he even wrapped a strip of duct tape around it to keep it from falling off for the championship game. It was childish, but James missed Kendall wanting something from him. And he really didn't want his best friend to forget him once he was married.

Kendall tried to wrap it around his wrist and tie it, but struggled and James instantly reached out and did it for him. And for a second, he allowed his fingers to linger on his wrist, the soft faint thump of his heart in the pulse. It caused a chill to run down his spine, and when he looked up, Kendall's green eyes were focused on him and James quickly looked away, biting his lip, because there was no way that he could keep himself together under that look.

James cleared his throat and looked at his watch. "Come on. We should get you out there. You don't want to be late for your own wedding do you?" The chuckle that he gave with it was weak but he headed for the door before Kendall could question him.

And for the next fifteen minutes, they both made their rounds around the guests loitering among the chairs placed before the arch overlooking the lake. James went and talked to the rest of the wedding party, which consisted of only three others. There were only four of them in the party, one best man and one bridesmaid for each groom. But while he spoke to them, he watched as the blonde moved about their guests, accepting their early congratulations. But soon enough, James was taking his place at one end of the aisle while Kendall stood alone at the other end.

The processional music started and the wedding party began to descend down the aisle. Eventually, James watched Carlos escort Katie down the aisle and when they reached Kendall, the Latino pressed a kiss to the youngest Knight's cheek and deposited her beside her brother before taking the place that James would stand opposite of. And seconds later, James escorted Camille down the aisle, mimicked Carlos' gestures with her and then took his spot beside Kendall who gave him a nervous smile.

And then it was time for Logan. All of the guests there stood and turned to look at them. James barely got a glance of the shorter boy when he noticed that Katie was leaning in to say something to him.

"I can't believe you're doing this James," she hissed, making certain he was the only one that could hear her, "you're really going to stand by and watch as Kendall marries Logan."

Katie was the only one to know about James' love for Kendall. She had noticed it when it had first started, and had tried to persuade him to go after the blonde, even after he and Logan started dating in high school. It wasn't that she didn't like Logan; it was more or less that she had always supported James. And ever since she had found out about the engagement, Katie had been nagging James about saying something to Kendall.

"But what can I do about I now Katie," James whispered back, "it's a little late for that."

The girl smirked, "it's never too late. I could start choking on air or something. All you have to do is give me a signal."

James frowned at this. Katie was really willing to ruin her brother's big day just so James could have the chance to say something to him? She was such a conniving little girl. But maybe Katie had a reason for doing so. Maybe Kendall was about to make the biggest mistake of his life marrying Logan. Logan was the only boyfriend the blonde had ever known and they hadn't had an easy eight years. Who said marriage was going to change that? Maybe James really did need to say something. Maybe he really did need to stop this wedding.

The pretty boy was startled out of his thoughts when he noticed a mass of bodies move and he realized that it was just the guests taking their seats once more. James suddenly became quite aware of the fact that his palms were sweating like crazy. And his heart was pounding against his chest so hard that it was all James could hear. His mouth was suddenly very dry and he found himself frantically licking his lips.

In his head, James would have blurted out Kendall's name followed by the most beautiful declaration of love that would have the blonde in tears. And then Logan would step aside and allow James to take his place and it would just have been so incredibly perfect that there would be nothing in the world that could top that moment. But James' fantasies never came true, and more often than not, his brain wasn't connected to his mouth. So the words that came flowing from his mouth weren't a beautiful declaration of love, but rather the first thing he could think of to stop this wedding.

"I had sex with Logan."

Katie had seen James' nerves building and it had brought a beaming smile to her face because she knew that he was finally going to do something, and so she had been preparing the best choking cough that she could muster. But when the pretty boy finally opened his mouth, Katie had to do anything but act because she started to violently cough, staring at James with wide eyes. But then again, so was everyone who had heard the tall groom's best man.

Kendall turned to look at him, his green eyes filled with confusing and hurt. "What?" He didn't need it repeated though; he had heard him loud and clear. Kendall turned to the man he was about to marry. "L-Logan…what is he talking about?"

Logan's mouth opened, trying to form words. His eyes were glued on James, the same mirror of confusion and hurt reflected in them, but they were also far glassier than Kendall's. He swallowed. "F-freshman year…when we were b-broken up. Kendall, Kendall I'm sorry. I always meant to tell you."

The blonde's hand came up to stop him and he pursed his lips for a moment, looked down and blinked furiously before dropping his hand. "You meant to tell me you had sex with my best friend six years ago? Logan…I…"

The short brunette tried to pick up where Kendall had trailed off. "Please, Kendall…it was one night…it meant nothing."

Kendall shook his head. "It meant enough for you to hide it."

James finally found his own head and started to step forward. He placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder, but his best friend brushed it off almost violently. "Don't touch me," Kendall hissed so low that James actually reeled back. "Just…" he was struggling for words and his hands were shaking at his sides as he tried to keep them from balling into fists, "just stay away from me James."

And with those words, Kendall sent a seething and hurt look between James and Logan and stormed down the aisle just as the first crack of thunder rumbled above in the sky.

The crowd watched him and when his back was no longer visible they turned to the alter where everyone there seemed frozen in place. That was until Katie chose to move, now that her coughing fit had ended. She sent a hard whack to James' stomach. "You idiot," she chided. That wasn't what she had meant by needing to stop the wedding. But then she followed it up with a shift kick to the shin that had James instantly hobbling on one leg. "Go fix this."

James glared at her for a second before motioning towards the direction that Kendall had disappeared to. "You heard him Katie; he doesn't want me anywhere near him."

"I don't care! You made this mess now go and clean it up James Diamond or I swear I will put you in the hospital!"

Katie's threats were always reliable and so James straightened up as best he could before turning to head down the aisle. But before he could, a fist connected with the side of his face and he was stumbling once more.

"Now?! Of all moments James?! NOW?!" Logan was screaming at him through the tears that had begun to stream down his face. "It's been six years! It never mattered! So why?! WHY TODAY?!"

Logan started to jerk his arm back a second time, but Carlos caught him before he could unleash it once again on James' slowly swelling face. The Latino muttered a few words into Logan's ear, and it seemed like in one fluid motion, Logan collapsed back against him and Carlos was left to help him get out of the line of sight of anyone at this moment.

James was still bent over from the punch, nursing his jaw lightly. But he could hear the mumble of the guests and movement from them. Obviously they knew that no wedding was going to take place now and they wanted to get out of there before the rain started. He didn't know how long it took all of them to leave but when James finally looked up, there was nothing but the retreating backs of the crowd. Slowly, he sank down to sit.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to have stopped this wedding but still had everyone smiling in the end. It wasn't meant to be a day of heartbreak, but a day of celebration. But stupid James had decided that confession of the wrong thing was the way to go and now everything seemed to be ruined.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but it was long enough that the rain began to pour down on him and his bones and muscles ached from being in one position for such a length of time. James had never felt like a bigger idiot in his entire life. And there were a lot of idiot worthy moments that he had to show for the past twenty-six years of his life. Granted, most of his idiotic moments were conducted with Kendall, so they were moments he loved, but not a single one of them had ever hurt Kendall (well aside from the incident that he had mentioned earlier, but he had kept that from the blonde).

"Go home James."

Startled, James' head shot up. He hadn't expecting to hear Kendall's voice; he hadn't expected him to come back here. Where had he gone? Who had he talked to? Was he here to beat him to a pulp?

But as he looked at Kendall, he realized that the blonde had either been outside or he had been standing there for quite some time because he was just as soaked as James was. They heavy rain would have soaked anyone to the core, and staying out in it, the way James was, would only earn him a ticket to the sick bed. He didn't care though. Whatever bad things happened to him in the next twenty years were bad things he deserved; he had decided that in the time that he had sat there.

Standing, ignoring the protest of his body, he stepped towards Kendall who immediately flinched back. James' frowned. "Kendall…"

"Why are you still here James," Kendall cut him off, "just go home. You've done enough."

Again, James stepped towards his friend and again his friend moved away from him. "Please; you have to understand. You need to know…"

"That you did this because you loved me," Kendall shot at him, venom dripping off his voice. The blonde painted a smirk on his face at the wide eyes from James. "Yeah, I know James. I've always known. You're not exactly subtle when it comes to your feelings."

"Then why…"

"Did I never say anything?" Kendall shrugged, "I didn't feel like it was worth mentioning. And neither did you apparently."

James sighed, "I was scared Kendall. I was afraid that you would reject me."

Kendall didn't say anything. He knew how much James hated being rejected, and that was probably the real reason why he had never said anything to his friend about knowing his feelings. "I would have, you know…rejected you."

He heard the little choked sound that James made in the back of his throat, but he didn't look over at him. Kendall had wanted to come out here and be hurtful and hateful and make James feel as horrible as he did. But this was his best friend, he couldn't do that to him; no matter how much Kendall despised him. "I wouldn't have wanted to ruin our friendship James. You were always my world; you even came before Logan. All of the time. Even now."

Kendall paused, and James remained silent. The pretty boy didn't know how to respond to anything that Kendall was telling him. He was still trying to process the fact that his best friend had known about the feelings he had been harboring all of these years. But the things he was saying, they made sense.

James had come first in Kendall's life, and as much as James wanted to believe that he had been a gracious best friend, he knew that he had been selfish. When his parents decided to get divorced their sophomore year, Kendall hid James out in his room for a week because he had "run away" from home. And their senior year, when James' had been dumped for the very first time in his life, Kendall bailed on the romantic three year anniversary date with Logan to cuddle him in bed while he sobbed. And just last month, James had been freaking out because his cat had slipped out of his apartment and Kendall had dropped everything to help him look for the little demon (as Kendall called it because that cat only liked James) and it had resulted in him being benched for two major games. James was selfish, and he had been so, especially, with Kendall.

"I guess I just had to wait for you to ruin everything, didn't I?"

His voice broke the memories that were tearing James up inside and he brought his focus back to the present and stared at Kendall. "What?"

"Any other time you would have told me what happened…I would have been mad, yeah, but I would have listened…probably would have forgiven you. But doing it today…ruining my wedding. …I can't forgive that. From now on James…just stay out of my life."

And with that, Kendall left James standing there in the pouring rain, watching the shrinking form of the love of his life walk away from him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That is the end of the first chapter. I'm still iffy on how the whole thing went down. I feel like I rushed it. But then again I am never satisfied with my work, so this chapter has a potential of changing. Nothing like too drastic, just little details here and there that will probably make things flow a lot better. But yeah, if you read my author's note in the beginning just know that this may take me a while to update, but don't be discouraged by it. And if you want to help motivate me…click the review button.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (there are not enough so's in this but I want to get to the point) SORRY! I know that I promised several of you a new chapter like two months ago, but here's the thing. I got back to school and my computer decided to crap out on me. Just died. It was EXTREMELY depressing. I had everything on there. Including my next chapter and a shit ton of ideas for other BTR stories. (I still have to figure out a way to get those back, gr!) But anyway, it took me a while to get a new computer (I have been forced to go to the damn library every time I've needed one for school and I just have not had the time to type up the chapter all over again.) However, I've decided that I've kept you waiting long enough for this, despite my technological issues. I am really, really, very sorry. And I promise that it will never take me this long to update again.

Also, please forgive the way this chapter is set up. I'm not entirely sure if I'll be happy with the end result, but I really want to get this out to you guys so I'm not doing my usual write-the-chapter-eighteen-times thing.

* * *

**DAY 1**

* * *

Surely enough, the day after the wedding, James was lying in bed with a massive cold. Granted, most of the tissues that surrounded him weren't from a runny nose but from the fact that he had been doing a lot of sobbing. He was curled up beneath his covers, his nose a bright red and his eyes bloodshot. But James couldn't bring himself to get up for cold medicine, hell, he struggled just to find the ability to go to the bathroom so he wouldn't soil his bed.

But at about four in the afternoon that day, James had to drag himself out of bed after he had been yelling at whoever it was pounding on his door for the past half hour to get them to just go away. Opening the door however the sick ridden brunette found himself slapped hard right across the face. And when he turned his head back to face his assailant, he was met with the second scariest face he had ever seen in the world: Mrs. Knight pissed off (his mother always came in first over her).

"How dare you," she seethed at him, and even though James could hear the venom in her voice, which she was rightly allowed considering what he had done, he could also see the torture.

This woman had been a second mom to him, coming to all of the hockey games and school plays in high school that James' own parents couldn't bother to attend. And he had turned around and ruined the most important day of her son's life. But at the same time, the pain that Jennifer Knight held in her eyes wasn't just for her own son's heart breaking, but for James' because he knew that he was hurting just as much.

James opened his mouth to choke out some sort of apology, but all that came out was a sob and his knees gave way and he fell against the door frame.

The anger that was on Mrs. Knight's face faded a little and she let out a sigh. She had come over simply to deliver that slap because her son had fallen asleep and for a second she was allowed to step away from him. But she wasn't heartless. She knew that while the entire world was comforting Kendall, and a lot were probably comforting Logan, nobody was comforting James. Heaving another sigh, she reached into her large purse and produced the heaping plate of snicker doodles and passed them down to the crumpled James without a word before turning and leaving.

Eventually, James managed to crawl back into his apartment completely and close the door, but he didn't make it far as he spent the rest of the night eating the cookies with his back to the door.

* * *

**DAY 3**

* * *

This was actually beginning to get ridiculous. James hadn't showered, hadn't bothered to look in the mirror – in fact, he was still wearing the same boxers that he had worn to the wedding. And he had thrown up twice, once for eating all of Mrs. Knight's cookies at once and the second time because he hadn't eaten anything else and then decided to chug too much water. He needed to move. James needed to at least bathe. Something, anything.

But there was no motivation. No call from Kendall saying that he had forgiven him. Nothing.

* * *

**DAY 6**

* * *

James had finally gotten into the shower on the morning of the fourth day, but he had just curled up into a ball on the floor of the stall, crying. But now, he actually had to put some kind of effort into things because he had gotten a call from his boss saying that if he missed another day of work, he would be fired.

Work had been one of the farthest things from his mind, but it was something that might potentially get his mind off of the shit hole his life had turned into. And so, he showered properly, did his hair perfectly, and put on real clothes. He even remembered to feed his cat before heading out for the day.

He had earned himself a good chewing out from his boss, but again, just got away with a warning.

It was eerie how easily afterwards, James was able to go about the day like it was normal. He managed to give every customer that walked into the high end boutique a smile, and flirted with the women that came in, and any male that was clearly gay. But in the back of his mind, he knew it was all empty.

The day would have ended with no change, with nothing that mattered, if James hadn't decided to walk home that night. If he had decided to call a cab, or even dare to take the city bus, he would never have walked past the newspaper dispenser; he would have never seen that blaring headline: **CENTER FOR MINNESOTA WILD RESIGNS**.

Upon seeing those words, James had immediately dug out the allotted amount to get one of the papers and he tore through the article as quickly as he could.

_Wednesday night, Minnesota Wild manager received a call from his star center, Kendall Knight, with the cryptic words that he would be resigning from the team due to personal matters. No more information could be gained from Knight himself, as he refused to comment on the matter, but sources have reported that his wedding to Logan Mitchell last Saturday had been called off at the alter when Knight walked away from his fiancé for unknown reasons. What this sudden change means for the Minnesota hockey team has yet to be seen._

Kendall had quit hockey? James stared at the words over and over again completely stunned. That boy had dreamed of playing center for the Minnesota Wild since he had gotten his first hockey stick at the age of two. And two years ago, that dream had come true and James could vividly remember Kendall telling him, the night that he got the news, that he would die before daring to quit. This couldn't be right.

If only James had chosen another route and way home, he never would have found himself trudging to Kendall's apartment and banging on the door. If only he hadn't read that article, James never would have had to reach for the key on his key ring that would let him in (both of them had keys to the other's apartment). If only.

Most of the apartment was dark, although as James slowly made his way through the front room and past the kitchen, he could see several bottles of alcohol that had been emptied. Was Kendall even home? Or had he actually died because his quitting the team would have made more sense then.

As he neared the cracked door that led to Kendall's room, he became quite aware of how fast and hard his heart was pounding in his chest. His former best friend potentially lay in that room only a hand's reach away and James didn't know how his reception was going to be taken. But he gulped down a breath and pushed the door open and stepped inside, peering for some sign of life. What he got instead was a very painful crack to the center of his shoulder blades.

James lurched forward from the strength of the blow, nearly falling to the floor. He spun as quickly as he could with his hands raised in surrender. Kendall was standing there, holding part of a broken hockey stick defensively, ready to strike again.

"Jesus Christ Kendall," James swore as he arched his back a little, knowing there would be a bruise, "what the hell was that for?"

For a moment Kendall lowered the weapon, a small sheepish look on his face, "sorry, I thought a reporter had broken in or something. But it's just you…James."

It seemed that it had taken the blonde a moment to recognize the person that had invaded his home, but when he did the hockey stick once more took a defensive stance in his hands and James immediately stepped back from him.

"I know you're mad and…hey…that's the Wayne Gretzky signed hockey still I got you for your tenth birthday. You broke it?!"

Kendall shrugged, "yeah, well I hate you, did you expect me to cuddle with it?"

James sighed, "really Kendall…I come in peace right now…although if you take another swing…"

"What the hell do you want James? …No you know, better yet, give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the cops on you for breaking into my apartment."

Rolling his eyes, James held up his key, "I have a key to your place, remember idiot?"

Kendall's eyes narrowed, "I'll have to remember to change the locks," he said before lowering the hockey still and tossing it aside, "you're not welcome here James, so get the hell out."

"Not until you tell me what in the world this is all about," James retorted as he tugged the crinkled newspaper from his back pocket and tossed it at Kendall. "Why in the hell did you quit the team Kendall?"

Green eyes flickered towards the half shown headline before glancing away as the blonde moved to the nightstand beside his bed to grab up the half-drunk bottle of scotch. "I fail to see how that's any of your business."

"I'm your best friend, that's how."

Kendall whipped around towards him and James suddenly found himself being poked hard in the chest, "no you aren't. My best friend never would have done what you did."

"Kendall, you know me, I…I don't always think before I speak. You were about to marry Logan, and I panicked."

"You fucked my fiancé James."

"He wasn't your fiancé at the time," the pretty boy murmured.

"So not the point James." Kendall groaned and ran a hand over his face, "you don't have to explain to me. I get it. That doesn't mean that I accept it or forgive you for what you did. Now just go find the door."

James shook his head and reached out for the bottle of alcohol. "No, I'm not leaving you like this Kendall."

Kendall reeled back, clutching the scotch protectively to his chest, "yes you are, now leave."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO! I'm not leaving you Kendall!"

"WHY?! Because you think you can play my hero? You think that I need to be saved because you decided to shove a giant ass knife into my back? What do you want to happen, James? You want me to listen to you apologize, beg me to be nice to you again, forget everything that's happened? You want to kiss it and make it better? Or maybe what you want is a good bye fuck. Get the one thing you never could before you're completely out of my life."

James swallowed, "you're drunk, and you're upset."

"Damn right. And it's your fault."

The pretty boy felt his fists clench. "You're the one that doesn't want me in your life Kendall! You're shoving me out the door! Not the other way around! And if you think that all I want is sex from you…"

James didn't get to finish because Kendall had dropped the bottle of alcohol and had in fact started pushing him towards the bedroom door, desperately trying to get him to leave.

"I hate you James Diamond," he growled again and again with each push, but in his drunken state, Kendall managed to miss pushing the taller man out of the room and instead, only forced him against the frame of the door.

For a moment the two of them just stared at each other, both eyes filled with hurt and anger, and then the next thing James knew, Kendall's mouth was suddenly attacking his own. He hadn't been expecting it, but it only took James a second to react. His hand came up to grab the back of Kendall's neck and his lips moved hard with the blonde's. He could feel a clumsy hand pushing underneath his shirt, but he was far too busy sucking Kendall's tongue into his mouth to really react to the touch.

They broke away for air, breathing heavily, with James letting out a wanton moan because Kendall's fingers had found his nipple. "You're drunk," he said breathlessly.

"I don't care," Kendall growled back before once more slamming their lips together.

His hand retreated from beneath his shirt and he grabbed onto the brunette's belt loops and pulled him away from the wall and pushed him towards and down onto the bed. Kendall immediately climbed on top of him, tugging off his t-shirt before his hands fell down to the button and zipper of James jeans, and once they were undo he tugged them off as quickly as he could.

James himself was pulling off his own shirt in a hurry before dragging Kendall down for another heated kiss. A free hand worked the button of Kendall's jeans open and he plunged his hand inside and grabbed onto his hardening cock. God, even feeling that hot piece of meat in his hands made James want to moan.

But he didn't get to feel it for too long because Kendall broke away from the kiss and yanked his hand out of his jeans and grabbed the other one for good measure and pinned them over James' head. "Nu uh, you've been a bad boy," he chided with a smirk, "you only get to touch what I say you get to touch."

There was some voice in the back of James' mind telling him that this was wrong and that they should stop. But the burning desire that had fueled his own erection was ruling out. "Are you going to spank me if I don't behave," he shot back.

Kendall gave a dark chuckle, "no, you'd like that too much."

He wasn't wrong, James thought as he watched Kendall pull one of his hands away from James' wrists, the other still effectively pinning them to the bed as he reached down to push his jeans off his hips, his boxers following, allowing his erection to spring out and slap against his stomach.

With an evil smirk towards the brunette lying beneath him, Kendall quickly maneuvered his way up his body so that the head of his cock was poking against James' lips. "Now suck it like a good little whore because you're going to want it nice and wet – it's the only preparation you're going to get tonight."

Maybe it was the alcohol that was making Kendall this way, but this sight and those words were hotter than any fantasy James could ever come up with to wank off to. Eagerly, James parted his lips and sucked the crown of Kendall's dick into his mouth, moaning at the salty taste. But Kendall was in control and the next thing he knew, his cock was being slammed in to the back of his throat and he had to quickly adjust to the intrusion. Kendall clearly wasn't going to go easy on him if fucking his face hard and fast was any indication, but it made James impossibly hard.

James sputtered and choked around Kendall's cock and gave a few moans here and there. But the blonde didn't stay in that wet cavern for too long as he pulled back and shimmied as well as a drunk person could back down and ripped James' briefs off, tossing them obscurely off to the side.

"Hands and knees," he ordered.

While that disappointed James a bit as he wanted to be as close to Kendall as possible, he knew better than to disobey the blonde at the moment. So he rolled over, putting his perky little ass into the air, exposing his hole to his best friend, and rested on his elbows to brace himself for impact. And surely enough, the only warning James got was a saliva slick cock head pressing momentarily at his entrance before Kendall shoved his entire length inside of James.

James let out a tortured grunt of discomfort, but it went ignored by the blonde who had instantly grabbed onto the brunette's hips for leverage and was already beginning to fuck him hard. For the first several thrusts, James winced. There was definitely going to be pain in the morning, but when Kendall hit his prostate he moaned loudly and concluded that he didn't really care.

He started pushing his hips back, meeting every sloppy thrust of Kendall's hips. Their grunts, groans, and moans mixed and echoed through the room. And with every hit to that special little bundle of nerves inside of him, James came closer and closer to the edge until one particularly hard thrust had James cumming loudly, creating a sticky puddle beneath him.

Kendall leaned down and whispered harshly in his ear, "you are such a fucking slut. I didn't even touch your dick and you came like any good whore would." And with those words, Kendall emptied his own seed inside of James with a satisfied moan.

A few shallow thrusts followed before the blonde pulled out and fell off to the side, onto his back, panting heavily. James remained awkwardly on his hands and knees. He didn't know what to do, or how he was supposed to feel. Everything had happened so quickly and now that it was over, he was slowly returning to reality.

Shifting to rest on his haunches, with a wince, James went to open his mouth and say something but Kendall had already passed out. James had seen Kendall sleep many times, and the blonde always look so peaceful when he did, but there seemed to be a pained expression on his face for the first time. And James didn't know if it was because of everything that was going on, or what had just happened. All he knew was that he couldn't stand seeing Kendall like this, regardless of what the blonde was probably, no doubt, going to regret in the morning. James needed to take care of his best friend.

And so the pretty boy moved onto his back and close to Kendall. He pulled the blonde to his chest, and James began to stroke the sweaty hair that was plastered to his forehead. And it was like this that hours later he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** …Well…that took a turn for the unexpected. I had absolutely no idea where I was going with this chapter and it ended up here. I just….I don't even understand how it got there. But I think I like where it went. Although I don't fancy myself a very good smut writer, so I apologize if that is rushed or a piece of shit or whatever. I just know that I want the effects of this to obviously trickle over into the next chapter.

But anyway, because of this chapter, I think I can definitely see where this story is going to go, but whether it'll take a long time to get there or not, I have absolutely no idea. But you should definitely stay tuned if you're still interested. Which, if you are, you should let me know…there's a review button below…soooo….yeah.

And again, I am really, really, really sorry about how long it took me to update this. It won't happen again.


End file.
